Love, Hate, and Honor
by Sakura Leigh
Summary: Prince Ranma Saotome
1. The Beginning of the End of My Life

Love, Hate, And Honor  
  
By Leigh Berlin  
  
Once long ago there was a family named the Tendo's. They were a close nit family: first there was Soun Tendo, the doting father who had lost his wife shortly after his youngest daughters birth. Next was 19-year-old Kasumi, the oldest of the daughters. Married to a young healer Kasumi helped around the home, she was a mother to her sisters and stayed to look after her father. The second daughter, 17-year-old Nabiki was a sharp girl, intelligent and sassy she earned the money that paid for food with her business, shifty as it was. Finally there was Akane, at 16, was strangely out of place. She had practiced martial arts ever since she learned to stand and later went on training trips across Asia. She had suffered an unfortunate accident on one of these trips and fallen into a magical lake, now she was forever cursed.  
  
Soun was proud of his three daughters. Kasumi was tall and slim with long light brown hair, motherly curves, and dark brown eyes; she emanated a gentle prettiness that made you smile. Nabiki was medium height with average curves, and a slim yet stocky build, she wore her hair short with bangs in the front and had cold dark brown eyes; she had a beauty that could very easily be compared to that of a snake: gorgeous yet deadly. Akane on the other hand looked nothing like her sisters, she was short, thin, muscular, and extremely curvy. She strapped down her breasts though, so that she would be unhindered if a fight should arise. Akane was very proud of her long navy blue hair that reached the insides of her knees, and considered it her best feature. Her smile lit up her face and was extremely attractive; her eyes were a light chocolaty brown. Though they were slightly on the large side, her eyes suited her well-constructed face. Akane, unlike her sisters and father had her mother's aristocratic appearance.  
  
Life was always a bit rough for the Tendo family; they ran a humble dojo that paid for the property that it and the home took up but just barely. Unfortunately Soun could no longer handle as many classes as he once had and without a son he had no one to follow in his footsteps. Akane could easily have taught if anyone would take her seriously. She was extremely talented and had surpassed her father in skill at the age of 7, for the next nine years she had trained under and surpassed every Martial Arts master that she could find in Asia. She was a skilled young woman who wanted nothing more than to fight. But she was not taken seriously and so the Tendo family was poor and could no longer afford what they needed. A glowing ray of hope emerged from the clouds as the prince of Japan decided to hold a competition, one that would decide who he would marry. Every eligible girl who was the same age as the prince must enter the competition, it was a royal decree and so punishable by death. And so Akane must enter the competition, if she won the money might very well save the family. This is where our story starts...  
  
"FATHER!" Akane raced through the halls of her home to reach her father, "Why have you entered me into this competition? Well answer me!"  
  
Soun coward before his raging daughter, she didn't look in the least bit pleased, "Well... you see..."  
  
Akane glared darkly, "I see what father?"  
  
"Err..." Soun cleared his throat and a determined look spread across his face, "Akane, you are 16 and so must enter this competition as is the law. I thought of denying your age but as you know we no longer have as much gold as we used to. If you were to win the competition we would no longer be drowning in poverty..."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Akane asked her father, concern had replaced her anger.  
  
Soun looked down, "I mean that if you do not enter this competition we will run out of food within the month and the royal guard, should they discover you didn't enter, will kill you... and us."  
  
Akane's face paled and she felt sick, she nodded faintly to her father and then returned to her room. She wanted to die just then but she knew that wouldn't save her family.  
  
Her father called down the hall to her, "You leave tomorrow, the escorts will arrive at sun up..."  
  
This was too much for Akane and she collapsed in sobs.  
  
Soun called Nabiki, Kasumi, and her husband Dr. Tofuu to the dining room, "Kasumi please prepare the most fantastic feast you can possibly afford, Nabiki take the remaining extra pocket money and buy Akane a nice dress... tomorrow you lose your sister to the palace."  
  
"What are you saying father?" Kasumi looked fearfully up at her father, "She is not leaving forever is she?"  
  
"She enters the Prince's competition tomorrow," Soun shook his head, "We may lose her to the harem..."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki gasped audibly and Tofuu had to hit a pressure point on Kasumi to keep her from fainting. The family separated to go about their duties. Soun went to the dojo to prepare for his next class, Kasumi to begin cooking, Tofuu to get what little he could to help Akane, and Nabiki to get the dress Akane would wear tomorrow, as she couldn't wear her old worn Gi or even her traveling clothes. In her room Akane dressed in her training clothes and went out by the koi pond to practice.  
  
~  
  
Akane sat up in bed; it was just before sunrise. She smiled before the memories of yesterday returned to her. Last night they had eaten a fancy dinner and received a fancy dress, Dr. Tofuu had given her acupuncture and she had taken a long soak in the furo. All to prepare her for what was coming next... Damn it all! Akane glared at her room and grabbing the first thing she could reach she threw it against the wall. It was the first day of the end of her life.  
  
"Good morning Akane! Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi's sweet voice echoed up the stairs to Akane's room.  
  
"Coming Kasumi..." Akane put on her new dress and tied her hair back in a loose braid as always. She was ready, this was just another battle to be won, and she would win it. With that in mind and her heart tightened in the icy grip of pre-battle armor she hurried downstairs to eat before her "escorts" arrived.  
  
Kasumi had gone all out once again and the breakfast set before her was a delicious feast; Akane ate as much as her stomach would allow before standing and watching the door. When the three hollow knocks were issued from outside Akane strode forward, she didn't look back nor did she allow a single tear to fall, "Good-bye. I love you all."  
  
And then she was gone, sweeping out the door and vanishing as it closed.  
  
~  
  
Akane eyed the two palace guards standing outside her door; both were tall, bulky, and built like an ox. Akane chuckled scornfully; neither of these two muscle happy oafs were capable of taking her. In fact Akane was sure she could take them both at once.  
  
"Come on," The first of the guards offered her a hand and when she ignored it his eyes narrowed, "Come quietly little lady or we'll have ta force ya."  
  
Akane just brushed by him, "Like that would ever happen, you couldn't force me if I laid down on the street hogtied."  
  
The guards grumbled angrily but as Akane suspected they were instructed not to physically harm her unless absolutely necessary. She grinned, "So we're headed for the palace at the center of the city?"  
  
When a growl of "yes," reached her ears Akane smiled and leapt to the rooftop of the nearest building, "I'll see you there then..." and then she was gone, leaping from rooftop to rooftop she arrived at the palace gates rather quickly.  
  
"What is your business here?" The guards at the gate were staring rather lecherously at the borderline indecent dress Nabiki had bought for her.  
  
Akane despised it and she made it perfectly obvious, "I'm here for the competition, now put your eyes back into your heads before I tear them out! Got it?"  
  
"Where are your escorts?" One of the guards asked moving forward; he was talking down to her. So he thought she was a helpless street girl, she'd show him.  
  
"They got slow so I left them behind, what's it to you?" She stared him straight in the eye, daring him to try anything.  
  
The guard grinned maliciously, "Well then I guess we'll just have ta search ya an make sure ya don't got no weapons or dangerous sort a things..." He laughed, "all a ya."  
  
Akane raised her hand to physically shut his mouth when a black haired young man entered the scene, "What is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing sir!" The guards fell into line and looked at their boots.  
  
"Well that's good, because it sure seemed as if you were giving this young lady trouble, and all the ladies here may very well end up your queen," The black haired boy glared daggers at the bunch, "So you might watch your step."  
  
Akane turned her eyes to the boy and spoke in an even if dangerous voice, "This 'young lady' can look after herself, though she thanks you graciously for your efforts. Sir?" She smiled at the guard who'd been bothering her, "Can I shake your hand sir? I want to congratulate you on a good job."  
  
He grinned and held out his hand, Akane smiled and taking it squeezed snapping every finger on his left hand, "It's a good thing you didn't offer your sword hand or the prince would be short a guard. Maybe the next woman who passes you won't find your disgusting paws down her dress." Then Akane turned and left leaving a humiliated guard and the boy who had been watching the whole thing laughing hysterically.  
  
With her anger barely under control she entered the palace leaving her fears and doubts behind, if she was going to avoid being chosen for the prince's bride as well as the harem she would have to be strong. Somehow she would find a way to help her family but it would not be through a loveless marriage.  
  
~  
  
Ryoga, advisor and best friend to the prince approached the laughing boy, "Ranma? Ranma are you ok?"  
  
Ranma Saotome, Crown Prince of Japan, smiled at his friend, "That girl's got attitude, she seems like she can handle herself. I wonder if she's any good at fighting?"  
  
"No one is as good as you, Ranma," Ryoga grinned, "It's a good thing too because if any one defeats you in the final task you have to marry them. You know your father is a moron Ranma, was this the only thing he could think of to save you from all of your fiancées?"  
  
"That would be correct..." Ranma tilted his head to the side, "That girl... her hair was blue was it not? Last I checked there aren't many people with blue hair... in fact I've never seen one and I travel a lot."  
  
Ryoga nodded thoughtfully, "She did appear to have had blue hair sir, but I'm sure it was some fancy new berry dye they are selling in the city, there's no way it's natural..."  
  
Ranma just smiled at Ryoga before heading into the palace, "So pig boy... care to spar?"  
  
~  
  
A/N: So there's the first chapter of Love Hate and Honor... hope it's to your liking. N e ways C YA! 


	2. Meet Me Where the Skies are Red

CHAPTER TWO: Meet Me Where the Skies Are Red  
  
Akane wandered into the courtyard, she stared at all the girls in the courtyard. It seemed they had segregated themselves into class groups... Akane glared at those who dared look her in the eye. She didn't look as though she fit in any of these groups.  
  
Her face was aristocratic, her dress as fancy as a Lady's (though where Nabiki found it was a mystery even to Akane) but she didn't where make up of any kind, her breasts were bound and you could see the top of the bindings over the dipping neckline, and her hair was tied back in a plait and not the fancy headpiece of the ladies gathered here. Akane owned little jewelry, only what had once belonged to her mother, and she didn't wear all of it now, instead she wore a gold chain with a diamond medallion hanging from it and her mother's wedding band was on her middle finger.  
  
Heads turned to look at the strange boyish girl standing there as if she owned the world. She was not snobby but she had an air of authority that struck most to silence. Akane returned their strange looks with a furious glare.  
  
"WOULD YOU LET GO?" A loud irritated voice echoed into the courtyard. The speaker had a strange accent and Akane turned to look at who was being dragged in. A hooded stranger was being dragged into the courtyard in shackles, she was shorter than Akane and sounded incredibly annoyed, "WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN? YOU SNUCK UP ON ME! DISHONORABLE JERKS I COULD HAVE TAKEN YOU ALL! I WAS SLEEPING!!! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!"  
  
"What going on here?" A purple haired girl had stepped forward, "Why do you have that girl in chains?"  
  
"Lady Shampoo this girl refused to come to the competition. She is of Royal blood but is not from Japan... she was specially requested by the king and so we were made to go fetch her," The guard said nervously, "This here lady is from the Magic Isles... She's their princess..."  
  
"AND THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TAKING ME!!!" The girl screamed at them, and then she moved slightly and with a loud snap her bonds broke.  
  
The guards struggled to hold her down, "Miss your father said you were to enter this competition, you cannot leave, he wishes it!" It was the truth and a last ditch effort for this girl was going to escape, but it worked.  
  
"Fine," She sighed, "And my name is Ruby so quit calling me Miss ok?"  
  
Ruby lifted milk white hands and pulled back her hood; there was a resonating gasp as she did so. Ruby glared, "Ya ok stare then! I don't care!"  
  
Akane felt her jaw drop; the girl was really pretty! She had bright red hair and the tips where blonde. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green framed by long lashes, her lips were full and pink, and freckles were sprinkled across her nose. Ruby was short with curves that were far more prominent than all the other girls. She had long milky legs and her limbs were all perfectly formed, muscles that were almost invisible under her skin rippled with hidden power. Akane smiled as she realized she had found a sparring partner.  
  
"Hello?" Akane stepped forward, "I'm Akane Tendo."  
  
"Hey 'Kane!" Ruby smiled, "I'm Ruby Lynn."  
  
Akane went out on a limb, "You wouldn't happen to be a martial artist would you?"  
  
"Um..." Ruby stared down at her feet, "Sorta..."  
  
Akane grinned, "I think you and I will be good friends."  
  
Another voice joined the conversation, "Shampoo and Ukyo are fighters too, we also be friends with you?"  
  
Akane turned to see a purple haired girl and a girl with a spatula standing there. It was the two ladies from the center of the court! Akane was shaken, they wouldn't like her if they knew she was a peasant...  
  
"I've heard of the Tendo line," Ruby tilted her head, "Didn't a rich Lady marry a peasant and then die? She had three daughters I think..."  
  
"You mean my mother was a... was a LADY?" Akane stuttered in shock.  
  
Shampoo looked closely at Akane's features, "Yes you definitely have Kinoyuui in you, I can tell from your bone structure. My friend back home named Kinoyuui Lee, he very nice boy, your age I think. Shampoo must enter competition to marry Ranma but she not want marry him, Law say Shampoo must come and compete, not want to win but then she not want to lose either..."  
  
Ruby grinned, "I know I don't want to win, I think I would be happy back home and never marrying, I could be a spinster really!"  
  
Akane laughed, "I agree with you Ruby!"  
  
"I was actually engaged to Ranma before I came here, so was Shampoo but I don't want to marry him either..." Ukyo spoke then, "Well girls, since we're all fighters why don't we have a little sparring session?"  
  
"Ok!" Akane agreed enthusiastically, "Lets get to it!"  
  
"Shampoo fight Ruby yes?" Shampoo asked the red haired fighter.  
  
Ruby blushed a bright red, "Well you see... back where I come from we do a different sort of fighting. We do kempo and karate and all that but we also do something we call Dekara..." She looked at her feet, "So if I fight its always an anything goes battle ok?"  
  
"Shampoo agree," Shampoo smiled, "ANYTHING goes!"  
  
Akane turned to the girl with the spatula, "Same with us ok? Lets go!"  
  
A strange little man appeared, "3, 2, 1... FIGHT!"  
  
~  
  
Up on a balcony four men watched the battle: Prince Ranma, Lord Shinosuke, Lord Mousse, and Captain Ryoga. These four men would each pick a bride from those competing and the King would pick those who went into the harem. They watched the girls fight, first up were: Lady Shampoo and Princess Ruby.  
  
Shampoo and Ruby faced off. Ruby just stood waiting for Shampoo to attack her. She didn't have to wait long, Shampoo launched at her with both feet. Ruby bent herself backwards and under the attack, and then planted both hands on the ground before flipping over them and with extreme balance tapping Shampoo on both shoulders. The fight continued like this Shampoo attacking and Ruby contorting out of the way of every attack before retaliating with a light tap. Ruby hardly moved from her spot, she just bent herself under Shampoo's defenses. Finally Shampoo moved in full force and Ruby was forced to leave the 1-foot-square area she had inhabited for most of the fight. Ruby flipped over Shampoo's head and landing on her hands dropped one arm and leaning on an elbow knocked Shampoo off her feet. Then still resting on a hand and an elbow she put the foot closest to the ground flat on Shampoo's stomach and placed the toe of her other foot just under Shampoo's chin. Ruby had won.  
  
There was a scattering of applause as both fighters smiled and bowed to each other. The applause increased when as a joke Ruby bowed again and this time continued down until she had both shoulders through her legs and she was standing on her hands, then she flipped her legs around, stood again, and laughing moved off to the side.  
  
"That girl down there, the red head," Ryoga said quietly, "That is really interesting the way she bends..."  
  
Ranma and the others looked at Ryoga with wide eyes, "It's REALLY cool!"  
  
Ranma patted Ryoga on the back, "Hold your nose." Ryoga did as told and Ranma continued, "Now think of what she could do with that flexibility."  
  
Ryoga's nose began to bleed, and he fell back in a faint.  
  
Mousse laughed, "We all know who Ryoga likes. Personally though, I like the purple haired one..."  
  
"Sssh!" Shinosuke interrupted them, "There are two more!"  
  
Ranma did a double take; it was the girl from this morning! He watched intrigued.  
  
Akane and Ukyo faced each other and bowed, once again the little man appeared, "3, 2, 1, and FIGHT!"  
  
Ukyo didn't wait a second, she launched into a full attack straight off the bat: punching and kicking at Akane who was always a step ahead. The blue haired girl simply dodged all of Ukyo's attacks. Then suddenly she was moving forward, slicing through Ukyo's defenses, Ukyo retaliated by pulling out her battle Spatula and slicing at Akane with fervor. Akane simply slid around the weapon and looped her legs through Ukyo's knocking the girl on the ground flat on her back. Akane slid down and locked both of Ukyo's legs with one of her own and with a hand at Ukyo's neck and another poised to punch the fight was over. Akane had won.  
  
Ranma watched each of the fighters closely, they were all talented but they differed in fighting style. Ukyo had power but she didn't have the skill to beat the other girls, Shampoo was fast and had really accurate but she didn't have the power or agility of the other two, Ruby was good at dodging, she was powerful, accurate and REALLY fast. In fact Ranma considered Ruby close to his equal in skill, but that other girl, Akane, she was even better than Ruby. Ranma knew that she could be trouble, if she defeated him; he would be forced to marry her, unless she bombed all the other tasks, which was highly unlikely. Ranma chuckled as he realized each of the boys had picked a girl who was could beat them in the final battle; Mousse and Shampoo would be matched very well and Ruby was definitely a match for Ryoga (who after Ranma was the best fighter in Asia). But Akane, she was an exotic beauty who was definitely more than she seemed, Ranma had a feeling that she would win this competition... he shook his head, why did he care who won?  
  
"Guys! Look! It seems like Ranma has picked his gal!" Ryoga laughed awake once again, "Might as well send the rest home."  
  
"It isn't the black haired girl is it?" Shinosuke asked nervously, he had taken a fondness to Ukyo.  
  
Ryoga grinned, "No it's the one with the blue hair. He's been infatuated with her since she told him off this morning."  
  
"Shut up! Who would like that uncute macho tomboy anyways!" Ranma glared at Ryoga, when his gaze returned to the girls his jaw dropped, "Hey Ryoga! Look at the red head, she's actually sitting on her head!"  
  
He waited for Ryoga to answer but the other boy remained silent, Ranma turned only to see Ryoga unconscious on the ground. The boy had passed out AGAIN! Oh well...  
  
~  
  
"That is so cool!" Akane said as Ruby continued to bend her body in incredibly unnatural ways, "How did you ever get your body to do that?"  
  
Ruby stood and smiled, "I had to train my whole life, like all the fighting I do. It took me years of constantly training my muscles, but I started young; it's a traditional fighting style where I come from..."  
  
Shampoo leaned forward, "Why do they call them the Magic Isles?"  
  
Ruby sighed, "The founders of the Isles had fallen into a lake, the lake of Drowned Sorceress. If you've heard of Jusenkyo it's much like that. Only you don't change when hit with cold water, you change when you fall in and its permanent. Your appearance is the same except for minor changes, your skin is paler and your hair grows longer. Usually to the insides of your knees like mine, and your skin is usually Akane's tone. Then your eyes get flecks of gold and are larger than normal. And the last thing is you get a strange star shaped mark on the base of your spine. Well all those on the Isle are descended from those cursed by the lake and so have the same curse. We have inherited strange powers that the Sorceress who drowned there so long ago once called her own."  
  
"Ooooh!" Ukyo and Shampoo breathed in awe. Akane was strangely silent this tale ringing a few too many bells.  
  
"LADIES! PLEASE COME FORWARD AS YOUR NAME IS CALLED, YOU SHALL BE STAYING AT THE PALACE UNTIL THE CONCLUSION OF THE COMPETITION AND SO HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED ROOMS," An announcer stood at the front, "PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY FOR YOUR DESIGNATED AREA AND ROOMMATES!"  
  
Akane and the others sat in silence all lost in their own thoughts as the announcer read out names in alphabetical order, "ADA! Blue Room! AKANE! Gold Room!" Akane smiled and stood ready to go to her rooms. The list of names grew longer and longer, "RUBY! Gold Room!"  
  
"Cool I'm with Akane!" Ruby stood and followed the guard, "Good luck guys!"  
  
"SHAMPOO! Silver Room!" The announcer continued until finally he came to Ukyo's name, "UKYO! Silver Room!"  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo stood and together they made their way to the Silver Room following the large hairy palace guard. Just as they swung open their door they noticed the room directly next to them on the right was labeled: GOLD ROOM.  
  
Shampoo grinned at her friends, "Look Spatula Girl, we near Akane and Ruby, Shampoo happy she and friends stay close!"  
  
A/N: So guys what do you think? I know the characters are REALLY OOC but I want it that way and this is my fanfiction so ppph! *sticks out her tongue and gives everyone the "eye" in the fashion of a small child* N e ways I hope that you guys like my story! 


End file.
